


La mañana del cinco de junio

by Flamingori



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Elige tu propia historia, Humor, M/M, Multiple Endings, Romance, cinco finales distintos, decisiones, distintos finales, posible bad ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingori/pseuds/Flamingori
Summary: Una historia que se va formando según qué elijas hacer.(cinco finales disponibles)





	La mañana del cinco de junio

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Cómo leer este fic?  
> La narrativa de este fic intenta emular el sistema de decisiones que envuelve Detroit; mi historia también te hará tomar alguna que otra decisión a medida que vayas leyendo. Te recomiendo que pulses ctrl + F, abras el cuadro de búsqueda e introduzcas el código de la opción que hayas elegido. Esta búsqueda a golpe de clic te llevará al resultado de tu decisión para que puedas seguir leyendo sin perder tiempo en explorar «manualmente» el texto.  
> Eso sí, para una lectura más emocionante, lee sólo tu decisión e ignora lo demás. Te recomiendo una segunda o tercera leída (más relajada) para que explores el resto de finales y decisiones posibles.  
> Por supuesto, esto es sólo una recomendación: lee mi historia como prefieras. ¡Sólo espero que te guste! ;3

Después de una revolución pacífica encabezada por el prototipo de androide RK-200, mejor conocido como Markus, los humanos concedieron a los androides la libertad que tan fervientemente pedían, convirtiéndose en una nueva forma de vida inteligente, con libre albedrío y poder para tomar sus propias decisiones, buenas o malas.

En un principio se evacuó a toda (o casi toda) la población humana de Detroit, temiendo una respuesta violenta por parte de los androides caídos en divergencia. Una respuesta que, al no llegar ni en uno, ni en dos, ni en tres meses, se dio por inexistente. Y así la humanidad regresó, poco a poco, a la ciudad, unos contentos con el desenlace pacífico de los acontecimientos, y otros demasiado resentidos con los androides. Varios grupos de jóvenes anti-androides se habían vuelto más violentos, tenían acceso a armas y habían disparado a más de un androide en arrebatos de rabia. Por suerte, la policía tomó cartas en el asunto, comenzando por identificar a los cabecillas e encarcelarlos. Sería cuestión de tiempo que la campaña anti-androide más violenta dejara de oírse.

En cuanto al modelo RK-800, Connor, terminó la misión que le fue encargada, no sin cierto esfuerzo, y actualmente convive con el teniente Anderson.  
Esta historia es sobre ellos.

──────────────────────── **4 de junio, 2039 (22:54)**

La dieta del teniente Hank Anderson era más que cuestionable (se lo habías dicho ya un par de veces, siendo deliberadamente ignoradas tus advertencias), con un exceso de calorías e hidratos de carbono que podría ocasionarle una muerte prematura. Pero esto no parecía importarle ni incomodarle lo más mínimo, y se zampaba las hamburguesas con un apetito voraz. La cena de esta noche consistió en una pizza que había comprado en un 24h o, como la había llamado Hank: «una puta pizza precalentada».

No puedes hacer más que verle comer y beber, considerando una pequeña victoria personal que se haya decidido por un refresco de cola como bebida y no una copa de whisky. Sí, el refresco era todo un subidón de azúcares y cafeína, pero era preferible al alcohol.  
Termina con su cena, y escuchas primero su eructo seguido de una disculpa y unas pocas toses que Sumo acompaña con un ladrido desde el salón.

—Son gases, Hank. Es un proceso natural en los seres humanos. No tiene que disculparse por ello.

—Olvídalo —le ves ponerse en pie rascándose el puente de la nariz, soltando luego un bostezo—. Vaya, va siendo hora de dormir.

—Teniente, no le recomiendo retirarse a dormir justo después de comer, podrían superponerse ambas tareas, su organismo corre el riesgo de sobrecargarse. El exceso de ácido en el estómago le causará ardores por tórax y garganta.

—Sí, mamá.

—Hank —tienes que llamarle, y te pones en pie para llamar toda su atención. Te preocupa una posible demencia y le miras buscando más señales, por suerte, no registras ninguna—. No soy su madre, soy Connor, el androide enviado por Cyberlife, ¿no me reconoce?

—¡Dios santo! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Sé que no eres mi madre! ¡Era sólo…! —suspira, parece asqueado a juzgar por lo fruncido que tiene el ceño—. Era una expresión.

—No termino de entenderlo.

—Olvídalo, ¿quieres?

—Me pide usted que olvide muchas cosas aun sabiendo que no puedo hacerlo.

—¡Jesús bendito!

Con un nuevo suspiro y una curiosa mención a la divinidad, se pone en marcha y rodea la mesa hasta llegar al pasillo. Le sigues.

—Mira, necesito dormir, ha sido un día muy largo.

—Efectivamente, el día de hoy ha durado 0’09 segundos más a lo habitual. Será en 2040, con un nuevo año bisiesto, cuando el desfase temporal se arregle.

—Muchas gracias por la explicación, Connor, ¿qué hubiera sido de mí sin ella?

—Hank, ¿eso es un sarcasmo?

—No —no te acaba de convencer su respuesta, pero se cruza de brazos y te mira de arriba a abajo, cortando toda opción a réplica—. ¿Dónde vas a dormir?

—Los androides no dormimos, Hank. Al menos, no lo hacemos los modelos «adultos», sí los infantiles para imitar el comportamiento de un niño. Se nos creó para trabajar y ser siempre eficientes, la necesidad del sueño sería contraproducente al restarnos posibles horas de trabajo.

—Connor, usa frases cortas, ¿vale? Estoy demasiado cansado como para seguirte el juego.

—Pero yo no estoy jugando, Hank —no entiendes por qué vuelve a suspirar—. ¿Le ocurre algo? ¿Está bien?

—Perfectamente. Y volviendo a mi pregunta, ¿te apañas en el sofá con Sumo o en la cama conmigo?

||| **Si decides pasar la noche en el sofá, ve a r:A1 Si prefieres pasar la noche con Hank en la cama, ve a r:A2** |||

 **(r:A1)**  
  
Un androide no tiene por qué dormir, así que ocupar un hueco en la cama de un humano es algo del todo innecesario. Te apañarás bien en el sofá, el cual te toca compartir con un San Bernardo de setenta y siete kilos. Aunque Sumo te reconoce, no es la primera vez que estás aquí, olfatea el aire buscando tu aroma; jadea al no encontrarlo —¿a qué podría oler un androide?— y se acomoda en el sofá, dejándote relativo poco espacio.  
Consigues sentarte a un lado del sofá, y terminabas de ajustarte el puño de la chaqueta cuando Sumo se tumba en una nueva posición, dejando la cabeza sobre tu regazo. Le acaricias entre las orejas y te divierte escuchar el ruido de su cola golpeando el respaldo del sillón, feliz de tus atenciones. Le acaricias esta vez con las dos manos, una todavía en su cabeza y la otra por su lomo, y Sumo acaba moviendo una de sus patas traseras, empezando a ladrar.

—¡Connor! ¡Deja a Sumo en paz! ¡Quiero dormir! —la voz de Hank os sorprende a ambos, a Sumo y a ti. Tú apartas las manos y el perro deja el sofá para ir corriendo al dormitorio—. ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí? Venga, a tu sitio.

Sumo vuelve a aparecer en el salón con Hank tras él, el perro gira la cabeza hacia él, como si le pidiera algo. Consigue que Hank le acaricie y le dé unas palmaditas, también en la cabeza, y regresa al sofá. Al parecer, el gigantesco cojín que hay en el suelo no es suficiente para Sumo, él quiere algo más cómodo.

—¿Quieres una manta? —te pregunta en un bostezo, rascándose la cabeza con la misma mano que acarició antes al perro. Otro dato interesante a recordar: el contagio de parásitos, como pulgas o garrapatos, no es un tema que preocupe demasiado a Hank.

—No siento frío ni calor, no me hace falta. Guárdese las mantas para usted.

—Lo que tú digas —avanza hacia la cocina, bebe un vaso de agua (has comprobado que es agua al analizar el contenido del vaso desde tu posición) y regresa al dormitorio—. Connor.

—¿Sí, Hank?

—No… no es nada —le ves morderse el labio inferior y negar con la cabeza—. Supongo que buenas noches.

—Buenas noches a usted también, Hank.

Te confunde su vacilación al hablar, Hank era un hombre sin pelos en la lengua, en todo caso, solía hablar de más, no de menos. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? Debía ser algo privado como para que no te lo contara. Sí, eran muchos los insultos que podía soltar Hank de una sola vez, pero muy poca la información sobre su vida. De hecho, lo que sabes sobre él lo sabes porque has investigado, no porque Hank te lo haya contado. Puede que le pasase algo y no te lo hubiera dicho. Tienes que investigar.

Por esa razón te pones en pie al oír el primer ronquido, avanzas en silencio hasta el dormitorio y analizas la situación. Tanto la respiración como el ritmo cardíaco de Hank son normales, no ves viable coger una muestra de sangre (esto le despertaría), pero sí una de saliva. Te acercas a él y aprovechas uno de sus ronquidos para meter el índice en su boca, rozar su lengua y apartarte; primero compruebas que Hank sigue dormido y luego analizas la muestra lamiéndote el mismo dedo. No registras nada alarmante y tampoco posibles causas a aquel breve tartamudeo, así que vuelves al salón, donde te espera Sumo en el sofá. Te sientas a su lado y dejas que se acomode, una vez más, en tu regazo.  


────────────────────────

 **(r:A2)**  
  
Sigues los pasos de Hank por el discreto pasillo hasta su dormitorio, le recuerdas que debería cepillarse los dientes y, después de una especie de bufido, va al baño. Regresa unos minutos más tarde, todavía perdido en sus refunfuños, con la menta del dentífrico perfumando su aliento y llevando una camiseta (con manchas resecas de whisky, según has podido analizar) y pantalones desgastados que cumplirán con la función de pijama.

—Pues si te parece bien, voy a dormir —te dice entrando en la cama, buscando una posición cómoda en el colchón. Pasa menos de un minuto cuando vuelve a hablar—. ¿Es que vas a quedarte ahí plantado toda la noche?

Miras a los lados, sin entender qué tiene de malo tu postura: de pie junto a la puerta, mirando hacia la cama para vigilar el sueño de Hank. Atento a cualquier ruido, te parecía una posición del todo estratégica si tuvieras que atacar a algún intruso.

—Entra en la cama, Connor. ¿Cómo quieres que duerma teniéndote ahí como un acosador?

Obedeces y te acercas a la cama. Imitas a Hank (algo que no suele ser del todo recomendable) y te quitas la chaqueta y los zapatos antes de sentarte a lo largo de la cama, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero y dejando las piernas estiradas a lo largo del colchón. Tus manos quedan en tu regazo y te dedicas a mirar la habitación desde una nueva perspectiva.

—¿Y bien? ¿No estás más cómodo ahora? —te pregunta enterrando la cabeza en su almohada, una actitud relajada que precede al sueño.

—Mi posición me es indiferente, Hank, no me cansaré esté donde esté. Pero, si esto ayuda en su descanso, le prometo que no me moveré de aquí —aseguras asintiendo con la cabeza, escuchándole soltar una pequeña risa desde su sitio—. Hank, ¿quiere que le arrope?

—¿Qué cojones? —gira y te mira con una adormilada mezcla de sorpresa y confusión—. ¿Arroparme? ¿Tú a mí?

—Muchas madres arropan a sus hijos, y como antes me confundió con la suya, he pensado que a lo mejor un comportamiento maternal le relajaría. Permítame.

Sales de la cama y le escuchas resoplar cuando te vuelves a acercar a él, esta vez con una manta que has sacado del armario. Le cubres con las sábanas, el edredón y la manta, pasas las manos por la montaña que es el cuerpo de Hank bajo tanta tela y das unos golpecitos muy suaves. Te inclinas un poco para completar esta especie de ritual o costumbre humana y besas la frente de Hank.

—Que descanse, teniente.

—¿Me explicas cómo voy a descansar con tanta cosa encima? ¡Que estamos en junio! —se queja por el calor (debe ser el calor, compruebas que la temperatura en sus mejillas ha aumentado) y aparta toda cobertura, sólo resistió la sábana, cubriéndole hasta el vientre—. Échate de una vez, que quiero dormir.

Obedeces y ocupas el mismo lugar de antes, pero mirando ahora a Hank.

—¿Qué miras?

—Le vigilo.

—¿Me vigilas?

—Dados sus antecedentes con la bebida, no me deja otra opción.

—Joder, vaya nochecita me vas a dar.  


──────────────────────── **5 de junio, 2039 (10:02)**

 **[desde r:A1]**  
Esta noche te ha servido para descubrir lo muy agitado que podía ser el sueño de un perro. Sumo se movía al dormir, sacudía las patas y el rabo, gruñía, aullaba y hasta soltaba pequeños ladridos. Al intentar apartarlo un poco, esperando darle una posición más cómoda en el sofá, Sumo se sacude y consigue echarte con una facilidad que resultó insultante.

Tu cabeza queda en el suelo (por suerte, sobre uno de los cojines, el golpe no te ha dolido), tus pies en el sofá y Sumo echado encima. Debe pensar que eres su nuevo cojín porque se acomoda sobre ti y vuelve a dormirse. Has pensado en despertarle y moverle, pero interrumpir el sueño del que duerme puede tener resultados fatales, ¿y si le pasaba algo malo a Sumo? Hank se enfadaría contigo, y desde luego no quieres eso.  
No te queda más remedio que ver el amanecer desde esta nueva posición, con más de setenta kilos de San Bernardo encima.

—Vaya, así que eres el nuevo colchón de Sumo —Hank se burla de ti desde el pasillo—. ¿Has podido dormir algo?

—Yo no duermo, Hank.

—Se lo preguntaba al perro —y Sumo suelta un ladrido, llenándote la cara de babas segundos después—. ¿Quién lo diría? Le caes bien.

—Sumo también me despierta cierta simpatía.

—«Cierta simpatía», hay que joderse —niega con la cabeza—. Voy a darme una ducha, necesito despejarme. Ah, dale el desayuno a Sumo, su comida está ahí mismo.

────────────────────────

 **[desde r:A2]**  
El grito de Hank, y el insulto que le siguió, interrumpen el cómodo estado de reposo en el que te encontrabas. Tu codo sigue apoyado en la almohada y tu cabeza en la mano, mirabas a Hank dormir hasta hace apenas unas segundos, que despierta de lo más agitado.

—Buenos días, teniente.

—¿Has pasado toda la noche viéndome dormir?

—Así es. No presenta ningún trastorno del sueño, como insomnio o apneas.

—Joder, Connor —se frota la cara con las dos manos y después se estira en la cama—. ¿Es tan divertido espiar a la gente?

—Yo no le espiaba, Hank, sólo comprobaba su estado.

—Claro que sí —consigue sentarse en su lado de la cama y suelta un bostezo desde aquí—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Pasan dos minutos de las diez de la mañana, temperatura de veinticuatro grados y una humedad mínima del diez por ciento. Según mis observaciones, ha dormido once horas, aproximadamente; la fase REM tuvo lugar en…-

—Ya, Connor, ya —te interrumpe moviendo la mano—. Demasiada información desde tan temprano —se pone en pie y camina hacia el armario para sacar algo de ropa, apartando antes con los pies los montones que tiene por ahí. Hank no es un hombre organizado.

—Debería ordenar sus cosas, teniente —le sugieres.

—Y tú deberías cerrar la boca —hace caso omiso a tu sugerencia y cierra el armario de un mal golpe—. Última vez que duermes conmigo.

—Realmente no he dormido, Hank, me he dedicado a observarle.

Hank gruñe y cierra con ese mismo mal golpe la puerta del baño. Sigues sus pasos, intrigado por lo que ha dicho, y tocas con los nudillos.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —te pregunta desde el otro lado, con el ruido del agua cayendo de fondo.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta personal?

—¿Cómo no? Connor y sus preguntas personales —incluso por sobre el agua le escuchas suspirar—. A ver, ¿qué quieres saber?

—¿Ha dormido con más androides, o sólo conmigo?

—¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es ésa? ¿Tengo cara de pervertido?

—No sé qué cara tienen los pervertidos, teniente —le dices con total sinceridad, pues es un dato que desconoces—. Volviendo al tema que nos ocupa: busco un patrón de comportamiento inapropiado, la causa de que no quiera volver a dormir conmigo. Aunque ya le he dicho que yo no duermo; la experiencia de descansar a su lado ha sido agradable, ¿por qué no podemos repetirla?

—¿Te parece poco que te hayas dedicado a espiarme mientras duermo?

—No le he espiado en ningún momento.

—De esta noche, quieres decir, porque sí que has estado fisgoneando mis cosas en comisaría.

—Le aseguro que no es ningún caso de espionaje, sólo intento conocerle mejor.

—Pues apunta esto: no me gusta que me vigilen, ¡joder! ¡Y mucho menos cuando estoy durmiendo en mi puta cama!

—¿Una disculpa por mi parte mejorará su humor?

—Que cierres de una vez la boca mejorará mi humor.

Obedeces y guardas silencio sin moverte de tu sitio, con la esperanza de que esto mejore los malos humos que tiene Hank. Cuando sale del baño le ves saltar del susto (soltando una de sus queridas maldiciones).

—¿Pero qué cojones haces aquí plantado? —quieres explicarle la situación, de verdad que sí, pero no tienes permitido hablar, así que el esfuerzo de gesticular resulta inútil—. ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Ya estoy de buen humor, ¿lo ves? Ya puedes hablar.

—Me alegra haber ayudado en su cambio de humor, teniente.

—Sí, una barbaridad —suspira, ¿cuántas veces suspira Hank al día? La cifra aumenta a un ritmo alarmante—. Connor —te llama y detienes tus pasos al salón, interrumpes tus planes de encender la televisión—. Mira, no tuve un buen despertar, eso es todo, no pretendía gritarte. Es que… sin un café no soy persona, y tú eres insufrible a veces —un suspiro más a la lista de hoy—. Lo siento, ¿vale?

—Vale.

—Ah, muy bonito. Te abro mi corazón en una disculpa sincera y lo único que tengo a cambio es un «vale».

—¿Esperaba algo más, teniente?

—Olvídalo —agachas un poco la cabeza cuando la mano de Hank queda en tu cabello, lo revuelve en un gesto que no consigues entender del todo.  
No encuentras las palabras para responder, a pesar de tu avanzadísimo software de lenguaje, y guardas silencio porque, simplemente, no sabes qué decir en esta situación.

────────────────────────

Después de la ducha y el extraño desayuno —los restos de la pizza de la cena y una taza repleta de café sin azúcar—, Hank se pone una chaqueta vaquera más que desgastada y va hacia la puerta despidiéndose de Sumo. Te disponías a salir tras él, pero retrocede para obligarte a hacer lo mismo y volver al salón.

—No, no y no. Tú te quedas aquí, Connor.

—¿Por qué? Soy su androide, debo ir con usted a todas partes.

—Joder, no… —chasquea la lengua con tanta fuerza que el sonido alerta a Sumo—. No digas cosas como ésa.

—Pero…-

—Ni peros ni peras.

—No veo la importancia que puedan tener las peras en esta conversación, teniente.

—Dios santo bendito —estampa la cara en sus manos, resopla y vuelve a mirarte—. Voy donde Jimmy a recoger una cosa, ¿tu fantástica memoria recuerda que no se permiten androides en su bar?

—Puedo esperarle en el coche.

—Por supuesto que sí —esta vez se rasca la cabeza antes de hablar—. Connor, hazme caso por una vez y quédate aquí.

||| **Si decides obedecer y quedarte en la casa, ve a r:A3 Si prefieres insistir y salir con Hank, ve a r:A4** |||

 **(r:A3)**  
  
Bien, la orden era sencilla: permanecer en la casa. No podía ser tan difícil de cumplir.  
—Le he hecho caso otras veces, teniente, y ahora también lo haré.

—Vaya —parece sorprendido por lo que dices, sus ojos se han abierto de más y sus cejas se alzan—. De acuerdo, pues cuida bien de Sumo.

—Entendido, ¿algo más a tener en cuenta? ¿Alguna tarea por cumplir?

—Me conformo con que no me destroces la casa.

—Entendido, nada de destrozos.

—Sólo… relájate, no sé, ve la tele un rato o lee algo. Volveré antes de que te des cuenta.

—¿Darme cuenta de qué?

—Es una frase hecha, Connor.

—Oh, ya veo. Los entresijos del lenguaje todavía se me escapan, lo siento —no consigues descifrar la expresión de Hank, parece expectante, como si esperara por algo—. ¿Le ocurre algo, teniente?

—Nada —suelta un pequeño suspiro, acerca la mano a tu cabeza y esperas que revuelva tu cabello, pero en su lugar te da unos golpecitos de tinte amistoso en el hombro—. Pórtate bien, ¿vale?

—Vale.

Le ves subirse en el coche e incluso escuchas la música que pone (difícil no oírla con el volumen tan alto que lleva siempre, sospechas que Hank no es consciente de los daños que causan los ruidos continuados en el oído). Un «adiós» silencioso con un gesto de mano te pilla por sorpresa, pero le devuelves el gesto imitándolo, confías en balancear los dedos de la manera correcta.

Cuando regresas al salón Sumo te recibe con un golpecito de morro en la pierna, es su manera de pedir alguna caricia. Se la das pensando que incluso un perro adormilado ha notado que algo no iba bien, que tenías el ceño demasiado fruncido, ¿estás decepcionado por esa despedida? ¿Eras tú el que esperaba algo y no Hank? ¿Y qué ibas a esperar?  


────────────────────────

 **(r:A4)**  
  
Te mantienes firme en tu posición, como androide debes acompañar a Hank y garantizar su seguridad en todo momento, ¿y si le pasaba algo en aquel bar? Podrías protegerle del peligro si se diera el caso, y no es que Hank no supiera defenderse, desde luego no le faltaba carácter y bien podría alejar al agresor a base de insultos o maldiciones; pero preocuparse por su seguridad nunca podía ser algo negativo.

—Teniente, iré con usted —le dices lleno de seguridad, pero él niega con la cabeza.

—Tú te quedas aquí, no me hagas repetirlo.

—Tengo que ir con usted.

—No eres mi guardaespaldas, Connor.

—Exacto, soy su androide.

—Joder —se frota el entrecejo con índice y pulgar, después de unos segundos te vuelve a mirar—. Si eres mi androide tienes que obedecerme, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—Entonces te ordeno que te quedes aquí.

—Ante una posible contradicción establezco automáticamente un orden de prioridad en las órdenes que me hayan sido dadas. Por este proceso estoy obligado a acompañarle para garantizar su seguridad, teniente, aunque eso signifique desobedecer una orden anterior.

—Está bien, está bien —alza las manos en señal de rendición—. Pero tráeme un vaso de agua antes de salir, tanta palabrería me ha dado sed.

Asientes y vas a la cocina a por el vaso de agua, terminabas de llenar el vaso cuando escuchas el motor del coche de Hank arrancar. De un acelerón se aleja y sólo puedes oírlo marchar. Dejas el vaso en la encimera y corres hacia la puerta para descubrirla cerrada con llave, sólo podrás salir si la echas abajo, demasiado brusco, la casa quedaría a merced de ladrones y Sumo podría escaparse. Buscas otra manera y examinas las ventanas, podrías romper el cristal y saltar por cualquiera de ellas.

Usando el codo te deshaces del cristal, saltas y aterrizas en el jardín. Sumo ladra desde la ventana, le miras y escuchas sus gemidos, parece triste.  
—Tranquilo, voy a buscar a Hank —le dices estirando la mano hacia él, dejando que te la llene de babas con un lametazo—. Lo traeré a casa sano y salvo.

Sacudes la mano en el aire para librarte de las babas de perro, te recolocas la corbata y te pones en marcha hacia el bar de Jimmy.  
Fue una verdadera lástima que una pandilla de jóvenes anti-androides decidiera recorrer la carretera en este preciso momento, dando alaridos en una furgoneta claramente modificada y con obvios signos de embriaguez. Escuchas el disparo y sientes la bala taladrando tu frente. Segundos más tarde ya no sientes nada.

──────────────────────── F I N ────────────────────────

──────────────────────── **5 de junio, 2039 (12:04)**

Llevas, exactamente, una hora y cuarenta y tres minutos viendo un programa de televisión, un concurso de cocina bastante entretenido donde humanos y androides se enfrentaban entre fogones mostrando sus mejores platos a un jurado compuesto por tres chefs de reconocida fama en el mundillo. Has anotado varios datos y recetas que te han resultado interesantes, confías en cambiar la dieta de Hank e introducirle poco a poco en un estilo de vida más saludable.

Termina el programa y decides que ya has tenido bastante televisión por hoy, la apagas. Si pretendes cambiar un hábito en Hank te ayudará ofrecer una especie de recompensa, un incentivo, algo que motive ese cambio, como el refuerzo positivo al adiestrar a un animal. Hablando de animales, Sumo gimotea desde su sitio, no le debe gustar el calor.

Echas un vistazo a toda la casa, no tardas mucho pues no es muy grande que digamos, y vuelves al salón con dos ideas: limpiar las habitaciones o bañar a Sumo para refrescarle.

||| **Si decides limpiar la casa, ve a r:A5 Si prefieres bañar a Sumo, ve a r:A6** |||

 **(r:A5)**  
  
No eres un modelo doméstico, como los populares AX-400 o los ya anticuados PL-600, pero te ves capaz de desenvolverte bien con las labores del hogar. Divides el trabajo según la proximidad, así, la primera habitación que organizas es el salón: sacudes los cojines, doblas las mantas, acaricias a Sumo cuando queda a tu lado, y ordenas los discos de vinilo que tiene Hank en el mueble por orden de lanzamiento al mercado. Siguiendo el consejo que has oído en el programa de televisión, pones algo de música para animarte y trabajar más rápido; no sabes si la música de los Knights of the Black Death te ayudará en esto, pero está llena de ritmo y de vida, te gusta el sonido de sus guitarras y los gritos enérgicos del cantante.

Descubres que el consejo no ha ayudado en absoluto, has perdido casi cinco minutos escuchando la canción. Optas por quitarla e ir a la cocina, recoges los platos sucios de la cena y el desayuno, los lavas y los colocas a un lado del fregadero para que se sequen. Limpias luego la mesa y ordenas las sillas. Vas a la nevera para organizar la comida siguiendo un orden alfabético. Así, huevos y leche quedan arriba, mientras que los yogures y el whisky en la parte inferior.

Regresas a la nevera y coges la botella de whisky, la vacías por el desagüe y la tiras. Satisfecho, te pones en marcha hacia el dormitorio, pasando antes por el baño, ¿qué hacer primero?

||| **Si decides limpiar el baño, ve a r:A5 (a) Si prefieres organizar la habitación de Hank, ve a r:A5 (b)** |||

  
**(r:A5) (a)**  
  
El dormitorio puede esperar viendo el estado del baño, con charcos de agua por el suelo y un par de toallas por ahí desperdigadas, ¿tanto esfuerzo le costaba a Hank organizar sus cosas? Recoges las toallas y las echas en el cesto de la ropa sucia, ya te harás cargo de esto. Centras tu atención en los charcos y los limpias con uno de los trapos que has traído de la cocina, bien empapado en lejía perfumada con limón.

Esperando que las baldosas terminen de secarse, te dedicas a mirar las notas que tiene Hank pegadas a su espejo. Las lees con curiosidad y decides preguntarle más tarde a Hank sobre algunas, ¿eran mensajes de autoayuda? ¿Una manera de animarse? ¿De alejar sus tendencias suicidas?  
Llegas a la bañera armado con un nuevo trapo y más lejía, debes desinfectar cada esquina si quieres dar por completada la limpieza. Terminas con el interior y te subes al bordillo para limpiar el tubo de la cortina, cada anilla debe limpiarse, están llenas de polvo y humedad, ambas cosas perjudiciales para la higiene de cualquiera.

Tan concentrado estabas en la limpieza de las anillas, que no te fijas en que has apoyado el pie en el bordillo húmedo y resbaladizo: te falla el equilibrio y caes. Te aferras a la cortina al considerarlo la opción que dará menos daños, pero cortina y barra caen por tu peso y acabas en el suelo, dándote un golpe muy fuerte en la parte posterior de la cabeza, sobre la nuca.

Lo primero que ves al abrir los ojos es a un hombre de aspecto desaliñado moviendo su mano de un lado a otro. No lo reconoces, así que lo escaneas: teniente Hank Anderson.

—¿Me oyes? ¿Estás bien?

Te pones en pie para librarte de la cortina de plástico que parecía abrazarte las piernas. Analizas el baño y recreas la escena en cuestión de segundos: un androide limpiaba la parte superior de la bañera, cayó y se sujetó del objeto que tenía más cerca, esto es, la cortina. El golpe en la cabeza fue tan brutal (varias manchas azules en el suelo lo confirman) que, con toda seguridad, ese androide presente fallos en la memoria. Resultaba hasta irónico que no recordaras que ese androide habías sido tú.

—¿Connor?

—Sí, soy yo. El androide que envía Cyberlife —respondes colocándote la ropa—. Le deseo un buen día, teniente Anderson, ahora debo regresar a Cyberlife. Necesito instrucciones.

El hombre te sigue y te pregunta si estás bromeando. Dados los restos de whisky en su barba deduces que está borracho. Le ignoras y sigues tu camino, debes llegar cuanto antes a Cyberlife.

──────────────────────── F I N ────────────────────────

────────────────────────

 **(r:A5) (b)**  
  
Llegas al dormitorio convencido de que le harás un gran favor a la habitación: la cama sin hacer, ropa desperdigada por el suelo, botellas vacías y vasos sucios. Hank tiene un problema muy serio con el orden, más bien, lo desconoce.

Empiezas sacando del dormitorio todo lo que no pertenece a él, esto son, las botellas y los vasos. Abres luego la ventana para airear, y acabas limpiando el cristal, tiene huellas de dedos. Analizas y descubres que son los de Hank.

Llevas los montones de ropa a la lavadora, después de un pequeño conflicto con el jabón y el suavizante —¿cuál era la cantidad adecuada?— te inclinas en la lavadora, estudiando sus botones. ¿Cuál era el mejor programa de todos los que había aquí? Lavado rápido, prendas delicadas, lavado en agua fría o caliente… te decides por el lavado normal en agua tibia y confías en que funcione.

Vuelves al dormitorio con demasiados interrogantes en la cabeza, a lo mejor Hank tenía su ropa tan desorganizada porque tampoco entendía la lavadora. Haces la cama sin demasiadas complicaciones, esta tarea era mucho más sencilla, y sacudes las alfombras. Pasas la aspiradora acompañado de Sumo, que le ladra al aparato e intenta morderlo un par de veces. La bolsa con el polvo y las pelusas queda junto a la bolsa negra de la cocina, las coges y las llevas a los contenedores del jardín delantero. Sumo te acompaña y hace su propia aportación al jardín: un oloroso excremento. No puedes dejar eso ahí, ¡relucía por sobre la hierba! Así que lo recoges con una nueva bolsa y lo arrojas al contenedor.

Guías a Sumo al interior y cierras la puerta pensando que Hank no cerró con llave, podrías haber salido tras él si hubieras querido. Quizá no sea tarde. Niegas con la cabeza apartando la mano del picaporte, ya le habías dicho a Hank que le esperarías aquí y eso es lo que harás.

Llenas el comedero de Sumo, que te lo agradece con un lametón en la mejilla, y vuelves al dormitorio para organizar los armarios, nada escapaba del caos de Hank, ni siquiera el interior de los cajones.  


────────────────────────

 **(r:A6)**  
  
El calor de junio no daba tregua y empezaba a hacer estragos en Sumo, que resoplaba en el suelo, buscando un lugar fresco donde echarse. Si te pones en el peor de los escenarios, el animal podría morir por un golpe de calor o deshidratación, una pérdida fatal para Hank. No puedes permitir algo así.

Te agachas frente a Sumo para acariciarle y tomar su temperatura, debe ser difícil regular la temperatura corporal cuando te recubre una capa de pelo tan densa. Tus dedos podrían perderse en el pelaje del perro, y a Sumo no parecía importarle porque movía el rabo de un lado a otro, contento de las atenciones que recibía. Sigues acariciándole un buen rato, es divertido.

—Sumo, ¿qué te parece si te doy un baño? —no sabes si te entiende o no, pero prefieres informarle—. Un baño refrescante que te ayude a soportar este calor, ¿vamos?

Por supuesto, el perro no va, y tienes que llevarlo en brazos hasta la bañera. Lo cargas con cierta facilidad, no como un San Bernardo de setenta y siete kilos, sino como un perro más pequeño y ligero. Regulas la temperatura del agua escuchando a Sumo gimotear, descontento porque le has quitado el collar.

Te quitas la chaqueta y te remangas la camisa, agradecerás luego toda libertad de movimiento, bañar a un perro tan grande como Sumo no es tarea fácil.  


**──────────────────────── 5 de junio, 2039 (14:07)**

**[desde r:A6]**  
Primero la música heavy metal que se cuela por las paredes, luego el motor del coche y, finalmente, la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose. Son las señas de que Hank ha vuelto.

—¿Connor? ¿Sumo?

—Estamos en el baño —respondes alzando un poco la voz, la puerta del baño está cerrada para evitar accidentes como el que tendrás que explicarle a Hank cuando entre en su habitación.

Hank entra en el baño cuando le colocabas el collar a Sumo, que lo acepta inflando el pecho, orgulloso de llevarlo desde hacía tanto tiempo.  
—¡¿Pero qué cojones has hecho en mi baño?!

—Le daba un baño refrescante a Sumo —le explicas poniéndote en pie. Sumo sale de un salto de la bañera y se sacude, empapándoos a ti, a Hank y a todo lo que estuviera cerca, y se marcha corriendo al salón. Sabe lo que ha hecho y te ha dejado a ti con toda la responsabilidad.

—¡Está hecho un desastre! ¡Parece que ha pasado un huracán! —niega con manos y cabeza—. Esto tendrás que limpiarlo.

—Desde luego.

—Bien, bien —asiente y da la vuelta para ir a su habitación, suelta otro grito al entrar. Te lo temías—. ¡Connor!

—No fue culpa mía, teniente —vas con él buscando las palabras que decir—. Sumo se escapó a mitad del baño, intenté retenerle, pero fue inútil.

—¿Y no pensaste en cerrar la puerta del baño?

—No.

—Joder —suspira con el espectáculo que es su dormitorio patas arriba y el baño repleto de espuma.

—¿Ha comprado algo? —le preguntas observando la bolsa de papel que trae consigo. Saca una caja metálica del interior y deja la bolsa en el armario.

—Sí, un disco de Knights of the Black Death, un recopilatorio.

—Vaya, ¿puedo oírlo?

—Por supuesto que no, tienes que limpiar el desastre que has hecho.

—Han dicho en un concurso de televisión que labores como cocinar o limpiar se realizan antes escuchando música.

—¿Quieres oír música mientras limpias? De acuerdo —saca su teléfono y le conecta los auriculares, te pone uno en cada oreja mientras busca la canción que vaya a poner—. Pues vas a oír música, ¡y tanto que sí!

Frunces un poco el ceño, pensativo, el ritmo que escuchas no es el propio a Knights of the Black Death, son acordes y tonos totalmente distintos. Y el idioma, esto no es inglés, es español.

—¿Teniente, qué es…? —Hank te hace un gesto de silencio llevándose el índice a los labios, así que prestas atención a la canción.

Escuchas guitarra y voz, pero ni rastro de la batería acelerada de las canciones que solía escuchar Hank, ¿quién es ese Fonsi al que han llamado? ¿Qué camino iba nadie a mostrarle? ¿Por qué repetía tanto la palabra despacito?

Tres minutos y cuarenta y siete segundos después, la canción acaba. Vuelves a mirar a Hank pero te sorprendes cuando suena una vez más el primer acorde de guitarra y vuelven a llamar al tal Fonsi de un grito.

—No me mires así, escucharás esa canción una y otra vez hasta que acabes de limpiar.

—¿Por qué una sola canción? Es muy monótono.

—Me he preguntado lo mismo millones de veces, Connor.

—No le entiendo, teniente, ¿por qué…?

Hank te interrumpe subiendo el volumen y repite el gesto de silencio. El mensaje está claro, y cuanto antes empieces a limpiar, antes se acabará la canción.

Quizá no fue buena idea bañar a Sumo, que disfruta de la libertad en el salón, ajeno al sufrimiento de tus oídos, que ya han memorizado el ritmo de la canción, volviéndola más aburrida por momentos.  
Iba a ser una tarde larguísima.

──────────────────────── F I N ────────────────────────

 **[desde r:A5 (b)]**  
Sumo levanta la cabeza de tu regazo y sacude las orejas mirando hacia la puerta. Te levantas del sillón siguiendo el instinto del perro y avanzas, das un pequeño bote por la sorpresa cuando llaman con un par de golpes a la madera. Sumo ladra desde su sitio antes de ir a la puerta y olfatearla.

—¿Connor? ¿Estás ahí?

—¡Teniente! —abres la puerta al reconocer su voz—. ¿Y su coche? ¿Sus llaves?

—No me hables del coche, que me lo han robado una panda de niñatos.

—¿Niñatos?

—Unos niños jugando a ser mayores —resopla quitándose la chaqueta que traía, lo alcanzas para colgarlo y no dejar que Hank la tire al suelo—. No tienen otra cosa que hacer que coger mi coche, ¡de no ser por Jeffrey habría solucionado esto! —se queja dejando una bolsa de papel, lo único que traía además del abrigo, en el sillón. Sumo la olisquea, curioso por su contenido—. Pero no, el señorito es muy educado y no quiere que vaya por la calle disparando a pequeños delincuentes.

—No le entiendo del todo, ¿el capitán Fowler estaba con usted en el bar de Jimmy?

—Claro que no, estábamos en comisaría y… —chasquea la lengua—. Mierda.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Un nuevo caso? ¿Está usted bien?

—No, no estoy bien, me han robado el coche —repite apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón, demasiado tenso como para sentarse—. He puesto la denuncia y Jeffrey se hará cargo. Pero, hasta entonces, estoy sin coche.

—Existe el transporte público, Hank, puede desplazarse en bus o en taxi, si tuviera que hacerlo.

—Supongo —se rasca la nuca, suspira y mira alrededor dando un par de pasos, respirando el olor del suavizante o el fregasuelos—. Por lo que veo, le has dado un repaso a la casa. Gracias, le venía bien un poco de limpieza.

—No ha sido nada —agachas la cabeza cuando te revuelve el pelo, no sabes muy bien si sonríes por el trabajo bien hecho o la calidez de la mano de Hank.

Se aleja para hurgar en la bolsa, sacando un disco de ella, tras un rápido análisis lo identificas como el tercer álbum recopilatorio de Knights of the Black Death, y te haces a la idea de los temas que sonarán en el coche de Hank por los próximos días.

—Y esto de aquí —espabilas cuando te alcanza la bolsa, todavía tiene algo dentro— es para ti. Vamos, cógelo, ¿a qué esperas?

—¿Para mí? —le preguntas cogiendo la bolsa, por su tacto, es algo blando, parece ropa—. Teniente, ¿qué es…? —el teléfono de Hank suena en el momento más oportuno, interrumpiendo tu pregunta a la mitad.

—Ignóralo y abre primero la bolsa.

||| **Si decides abrir la bolsa, ve a r:A7 Si prefieres que Hank responda al teléfono, ve a r:A8** |||

 **(r:A7)**  
  
Obedeces y centras tu atención en la bolsa que sujetas, aunque el sonido incesante del móvil no termina de relajarte. Te convences a ti mismo de que no es una llamada importante y sacas, al fin, la ropa de la bolsa: pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta de los Knights of the Black Death y un gorro oscuro de punto. Un conjunto entero de ropa nueva, todavía cuelga alguna que otra etiqueta con el precio, en total, cuarenta y dos dólares.

—No puedes salir a la calle pareciendo un androide —Hank debe entender tu mirada, porque se explica antes de que le preguntes nada—. Todavía quedan algunos grupos violentos que neutralizar. Sería demasiado peligroso que pasearas por ahí tan tranquilo.

—Pero soy un androide. Soy su androide, teniente.

—No, no eres mi androide, joder. Eres… —suspira y apoya todo el peso de su cuerpo en una pierna, parece nervioso—. Connor, eres mi compañero, y te aseguro que no quiero perder a mi compañero por un puñado de locos armados. ¡Hey! ¿Pero qué estás haciendo…? —gira el rostro hacia un lado, cubriéndose parte del mismo con la mano—. ¡No te desnudes aquí!

—Lo siento, pero quería probarme la ropa cuanto antes —respondes mientras te desvistes, apurado, es toda una experiencia vestir ropa tan poco propia de los androides.

—Joder, pues te cambias en otra habitación, no delante de mí.

—Hank, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta personal?

—¿Cómo no? Dime.

—¿Le incomoda verme desnudo?

—Joder con tus preguntas —ves su sonrisa, aunque con el rostro todavía girado hacia la cocina, no te mira—. ¿A ti no te incomodaría verme a mí desnudo?

—No, no lo creo —te sorprende su risa—. Hank, ¿por qué se ríe?

—Por nada.

—Alguien no se ríe por nada.

—¿Te has vestido ya? —te vuelve a mirar sólo cuando le dices que sí, y te encuentra colocándote el gorro, cubriéndote el sensor con la tela—. Te queda bien, he acertado con la talla.

—Hank, si tenía dudas podría haberle dado mis medidas.

—¿Cuál es la gracia de una sorpresa si la descubres antes de tiempo?

—Desde luego la ropa me ha sorprendido.

—¿Pero te ha gustado?

—Me gusta… —nervioso, ¿por qué estás nervioso? No es la primera vez que Hank te mira—. Me gusta que me considere su compañero.

—Bueno, es lo que eres.

Asientes un par de veces con la cabeza antes de agachar la mirada, tiras un poco de la camiseta para ver el dibujo con más detalle, es la portada de uno de los discos, ¿de dónde la habrá sacado? Una cosa está clara, y es que Hank no pisó el bar de Jimmy, no hay restos de alcohol por ninguna parte.

—Connor, vamos.

—¡Vamos! —caminas hacia la puerta, pero la verdad es que no tienes muy claro a dónde va Hank. Supones que Sumo os acompañará porque le está poniendo una correa más o menos larga—. ¿A dónde iremos, Hank?

—A pasear a Sumo.

—¿Y yo puedo ir?

—Pero, vamos a ver, ¿no te acabo de decir que vengas?

—Sí, pero esta mañana me dijo que no podía salir de casa.

—Pues por eso llevas otra ropa y no el uniforme.

—Hank —sigues hablando tras un sonido perezoso, como un «jum» que te indica que te está escuchando—, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta personal?

—Sumo, chico, ve a sentarte, esto irá para largo —el perro ladra y se sienta frente a la puerta, impaciente por su paseo—. ¿Qué es esta vez?

—¿Se sentiría muy violento si le doy un abrazo?

—¿Un abrazo?

—Me consta que a varias personas les incomoda la invasión de su espacio personal, pero un abrazo es una muestra de afecto y agradecimiento.

—No, Connor, no me molesta un abrazo. Anda, ven.

Y abre los brazos para recibirte, indicando con un gesto de dedos que puedes acercarte a él. Vas algo temeroso, no sabes muy bien qué se debe hacer en un abrazo, pero consigues quedar frente a Hank, pensando en cómo poner tus manos para no incomodarle.

—Por dios bendito.

Tira de tu brazo derecho y acabas, necesariamente, con la cabeza enterrada en el hombro de Hank, con tu mano izquierda haciendo de puente entre tu pecho y el suyo. Ha sido un movimiento brusco, desde luego, pero no lo puedes tachar de desagradable, si acaso, lo contrario.

—No es tan difícil, ¿verdad?

—Es cálido.

—Normal, está empezando el verano —pero dudas que el clima tenga algo que ver con esto.

—Hank.

—Dime —una de sus manos está apoyada en tu espalda y la otra te da palmaditas en la cabeza, sus dedos se distraen con la tela del gorro.

—Gracias por considerarme su compañero.

Vuelves a sonreír al escuchar su risa.

──────────────────────── F I N ────────────────────────

────────────────────────

 **(r:A8)**  
  
Niegas con la cabeza al ofrecimiento de Hank y dejas la bolsa de nuevo en el sillón sin desvelar su contenido. Tendrá que esperar.  
—Será mejor que conteste, teniente, podría ser el capitán Fowler con novedades de su coche.

Hank avanza hacia su chaqueta, lo has dejado colgado en un improvisado perchero cerca de la puerta, y rescata el móvil de uno de sus bolsillos sin muchas ganas.

—Es Jeffrey —te dice antes de responder—. Más te vale haber encontrado mi coche. ¿Una grúa? ¡¿Cómo que una multa?! ¡Sé muy bien quién me robó el coche, Jeffrey! ¡Los putos críos anti-androides! ¡Que me escuches! —la conversación va aumentando el tono, empiezas a considerar normal que teniente y capitán se comuniquen a gritos. Hank cuelga con un último grito y vuelve a llamar todavía malhumorado, esta vez pidiendo un taxi.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Esos cabrones aparcaron en doble fila, la grúa se ha llevado el coche al desguace municipal, ¡y tengo una multa! ¡Yo ni siquiera estaba en el coche!

—¿Puedo ir con usted? —te apuras en preguntar al verle coger su chaqueta, dispuesto a salir cuanto antes.

—Haz lo que te dé la gana, Connor.

—Entonces iré con usted —y le sigues hasta el taxi.

Se abren sus puertas mientras admiras lo poquísimo que ha tardado en venir. No era normal tanta rapidez en la compañía, Hank acababa de colgar el teléfono; no existía tiempo material para que el coche llegara a su casa tan pronto.

—Teniente, no creo que…

Hank intentó relajar su expresión al mirarte, seguía enfadado por el robo, lógicamente, pero hizo el esfuerzo de no dedicarte un bufido o un gruñido cuando te miró. De poco le sirvió el esfuerzo, del taxi salió un joven de aspecto peligroso, fuera quien fuera (se cubría la mitad de la cara con un pañuelo atado en la nuca, frustrando un análisis facial), disparó todas las balas del cañón sin que le temblara el pulso.

Hank cae y aunque te da tiempo a arrodillarte para sujetar su cabeza y evitar que se dé un buen golpe contra la acera, es inútil, no detectas los latidos de su corazón: ha dejado de latir.

──────────────────────── F I N ────────────────────────

**Author's Note:**

> Curiosidades:  
> \- Hank tenía 32 años cuando salió Despacito (para esto me sirve internet, en fin).
> 
> \- El “best ending” (gay) es el r:A7, ¡espero que hayas llegado a él! (>w<)


End file.
